What A Wonderful
by HotAirBalloon
Summary: When Sasuke decided to come back to Konoha, he wish to repair what he had done. But, what he has found, it never cross to his mind. Sakura died and why all of sudden, Naruto taken care a boy who looks like him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi.**

**Well this chapter is new but old. Thanks to ****she on the write mind**** for beta-ed my story and made it much better!**

**Hope you will enjoy this story **

**a/n : I do not have Naruto for real but for this fic? Lets say this is the way where I can make SasuSaku happen.**

Chapter 1

The village was silent. There was a comfortable silence that appeared after Madara died and Orochimaru was defeated by Sasuke, everything was back to normal. Naruto dreams of becoming the Hokage came true after Tsunade decided to retire. But it would be so unlike Naruto if he didn't break the peaceful silence.

"KAZAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he chased after little boy who had familiar raven hair styled like a chicken's ass.

The little boy ran so fast, his chuckles never stopping from coming out of his little mouth. The little boy ran and ran until he ran into something or someone with a resounding 'bam!'.

"Gomen, Auntie Hinata!" The little boy apologized, his green eyes widening. He then bowed to apologize. Not too long after, a pair of strong, tan hands caught him and swung him around.

"I caught you, Kazama-chan!" Naruto grinned while his wife, Hinata, only chuckled because of her husband's antics. Sometimes she wonders, who was really the kid? Kazama or Naruto? Just looking at their happy faces could make anyone happy and Hinata was no exception.

Everyday she would pray, pray that Sakura was here, that maybe she would come back. But she knew it was impossible, she also knew that one can still hope.

"Hinata-chan, why are you so pensive? Are you hungry?" Naruto asked worriedly. The man, who was once boy, looked at his wife's face.

"Naruto-kun, I'm just thinking what it would be like to have Sakura-chan with us now." She said as a genuine, but sad smile appeared on her beautiful pale face. Her eyes landed on Kazama. The child resembles his father so much, the only thing he inherited from his mother was her lovely eyes.

"Yeah, me too." answered Naruto. His eyes full of regret and sadness. He looks into Hinata's eyes then hugged the shy girl tightly with Kazama in his arms. He lost all his feeling to his wife.

"I really miss her a lot." He whispered quietly. His voice trembled, if his wife and Kazama weren't there standing beside him, he thinks that the tears would've flown freely by now.

Hearing that, Hinata only nodded. She knew that there wasn't any words to describe how much they missed their pink-haired friend, almost sister and the mother of Haruno Kazama. She held them both tightly, she never dared waste the moment. She won't even dare to imagine that someday, she will lose her family. She won't even dare to imagine that someday, she won't get the chance to feel her husband's kisses and hugs and her child, though Kazama is Sakura's, grow up without her seeing. She let a sigh escape from her mouth and she kissed Kazama's forehead gently.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, when will I get my turn?" Naruto teased and soon enough, he got the soft peck that he requested, on his lips.

Konoha's gate was always full of security. The nins were always keeping an eye on their surroundings. They will easily detect any sudden movements. From afar, a well-toned man with raven hair, walked into Konoha's Gate calmly. His eyes never showed any emotion. He didn't seem to be paying attention, but he was very aware. Never losing his focus.

Soon, he appeared in front of the guard's post. The two nins guard were very surprised when they saw who had come back to their village. Uchiha Sasuke, the missing nin who had killed Orochimaru.

"W-wa-wait, Uchiha!" The guard nin with brown spiky hair stuttered.

Calmly, the Uchiha stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the guard. He didn't say anything and waited for the guard to spill whatever he had on his head.

"We can't let you in freely, we have to report your sudden presence to Hokage. Can you wait and sit in here a minute longer?" The other guard who had red-brownish hair demanded Sasuke to follow his word.

Sasuke just nodded, walked into the post and sat calmly while the brown haired guard could only gulp. Not wasting any more time, the red-brownish haired guard had jumped through the roofs.

Meanwhile, in the Hokage's office, Naruto was enjoying his job so much. His only work was to sign the paperwork's, while Shikamaru set everything perfectly. With a huff, he jumped from his chair when he saw the guard nin head his way.

"Yo, Brownie!" He shouted when the nin had face him.

"Hokage-sama, there is a missing-nin outside the gates." The guard nin said with a bow.

Naruto tsk'ed him and helped him to stand. He didn't like when people bowed on him. He felt so ridiculous with that. And really old too,

"Who?"

He barely had the chance to blink when the guard said, "Uchiha Sasuke. Shall I let him in?"

The Hokage nodded eagerly.

"Of course, let Teme in! I miss him and he surely has a lot to hear about what happened after he left." Naruto said with a big smile. When the guard was out, his smile was faded and changed into a sad smile. He didn't know how he felt at the moment. He was happy to know that his friend, nearly brother, has come back and yet he felt empty inside.

A few seconds later, the door cracked open and a young man appear.

"Dobe." The man greeted.

"Teme." Naruto grinned. It was almost just like old times. Almost.

"Don't called me that." Sasuke snapped half-heartedly.

"But you called me Dobe first!" Naruto accused loudly.

"Hn. Whatever Dobe." Sasuke said quietly.

A big smile appeared in Naruto's face and suddenly he pulled Sasuke into a hug. Sasuke only cringed and looked away, but gave in nonetheless. Naruto's thought of being rejected thrown out the window.

A resounding knocked came soon after the 'man-hug'.

"Come in!" Naruto yelled, straight in Sasuke's ear. They both looked at the door to see who was coming.

Kazama peeked from behind the door.

"Uncle Naruto, I'm bored!" He whined, not realizing that the air in office had become awkward and unsettling.

Sasuke looked uncharacteristically shocked, while Naruto just looked uncertain.

**Ps.**

**How? Feel free to give a comment, advice, etc.**

**If there is any question, just ask me, okay?**

**Have a nice day, everybody **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here the 2nd chapter!**

**Perfect grammar, isn't it? Of course it wasn't me :P**

**All thanks to ****she on the write mind ****who amazingly beta-ed this.**

**Guess its time to stop my rambling, hope you like it **

**a/n : If I Masashi Kishimoto, of course instead I write this fic, I will work on manga, right?**

Chapter 2

When Sasuke walked in the corridor of the Hokage tower a sense of nostalgia came to his mind, back when he was a young Genin and a part of team seven. He chuckled, imagining that Naruto had made his dream come true. With the Hyuuga girl as his wife. Only several steps more and his doubts began to cross his mind.

What if Naruto rejected him? Silly thought, he grunted. Sasuke knew he didn't deserve anything from team Seven. But he knew deep down, his heart doesn't want to be alone anymore.

After Itachi died in his hands, he never wanted to push anyone away ever again. And most of all, the one person he never ever wanted to push away anymore was Sakura.

Sakura, the girl with weird rosette hair. She was his. No, she is his, forever. He regretted ever leaving her on a cold stone bench. But he will never regret their last encounter on a mission five years ago. He blushed when the memory of that night came to his mind. But Uchiha's don't blush, but there was an obvious shade of pink, one that was like Sakura's hair, on his cheeks. He felt heat rush to his neck too and the moment heat reached it, a rosy pink color appeared.

After he recovered from the blush, Sasuke opened the door that will lead him to his best friend. The view that he saw was nothing different from what he had on his mind. The Hokage's Office, which was Naruto's office now, paper scattered all around the floor, the window wide open, and the most hilarious thing was that at the corner of the room, there was a cupboard and it was full of ramen, some thing's just never change. That's the Naruto he knew.

"Dobe." He greeted for the first time, tried to steal his friend's attention. Though he was a man of a few words.

"TEME!" shouted Naruto. At the same time, he jumped across the table and made the sheets of paper fly over every corner of his office. Naruto didn't care cause his best friend, who he tried to _force_ back to Konoha, was now standing right in front of him.

Things will never be the same. The twelve year old boys, now became men. Both of them had grown taller, it even seems that Naruto was a few inches taller than Sasuke. Their bodies were well-built and were six packs. The only thing that never change were their trademark colors, Naruto was still in his orange but added black and Sasuke still in blue and black.

"Never called me that." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"But you called me Dobe first!" Cerulean eyes met onyx eyes. While Naruto's eyes were full of joy, Sasuke's eyes remained devoid of emotion. He never showed what he felt toward other as kids, and he will never show what he feels towards Naruto.

"Hn. Whatever Dobe." said Sasuke quietly.

They stood and faced each other. Another big smile appeared on Naruto's face as he pulled Sasuke into hug. It felt so good to be together with Naruto again. Just a few years ago Sasuke nearly killed him. And now, they hugged, okay, Naruto hugged Sasuke like nothing happened before while Sasuke was awkwardly patting his friend's back.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. A small knock but Naruto didn't recognize it quickly and asked whoever he or she to come in. They stood and waited for the visitor. A small boy ,who looked like four years old, peeked from the other side of the door. His raven hair shined brightly along with his emerald eyes. He looked at the adult's in front of him and with a huff, he said that he was bored.

"Ne, Kazama-chan, did Shikamaru play with you?" asked Naruto as he knelt down to face the boy.

Sasuke looked at the scenery in front of him in awe. How could the loud-mouthed Dobe be so father-like? Besides that, the kid somehow stole his heart. He looked so adorable. With his raven hair which defied gravity like his, the way he talked somehow reminded him of his past, his aura which showed arrogance but it felt like he was well-determined, strong-willed, intelligent, but at the same time he looked so beautiful and breathtakingly handsome. And his eyes, jade eyes, so bright, so green, so beautiful, so Sakura...

"Hai, but he just wanted to watch clouds. We laid down on the grass and it was so boring!" As he said his final statement, he began to get frustrated.

And that snapped Sasuke from his daydream. He intently gazed at the mysterious boy. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but it seemed like he knew who this boy's parents were. It was foggy. Naruto and Hinata? Maybe with that black hair, but he had is a gut feeling telling him he was wrong. He didn't know about what had happened while he was away. As far as he knew, Naruto become Hokage and married the Hyuuga girl. The others? He had no idea. Even a little bit. He was, once again, snapped to reality when his ears became aware of the dialogue between Naruto and the mysterious kid.

Upon hearing that, Naruto chuckled, he knew well that games which Shikamaru played was 'lay down-and-watch the cloud'. He ruffled the boys hair.

"Don't you want to play with me, Uncle Naruto?" Kazama asked, his eyes pleaded.

"Nah, Kazama-chan, of course I'd love to play with you, but you know there a lot of work that I need to do..."

"With all the ramen?" Kazama blurted out.

"NANI?" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke only chuckled. He couldn't hold the urge to laugh. The Dobe just fell onto the floor, caught off-guard with the kid's comment. His mind wandered. From what he learned, the kid was really smart. Who could the parents be? The Dobe must be out from the list for he heard before that the child had called the Dobe uncle.

"What are you laughing at Teme?" grumbled Naruto. He tried to stand up but he failed. After several tries, he finally stood and leaned on his desk for support.

With that sentence, Kazama realized that he was not alone with his uncle. There was someone else in this office. Slowly he turned his head.

"Who are you?" Kazama asked a bit impolitely.

"Uchiha Sasuke and you might be..."

"Kazama. Haruno Kazama."

And, once again, an awkward silence filled the air.

**Ps.**

**Thanks for read my story. Hope it isn't dissappointing you **

**My ears have ready to hear your opinion, suggestion, advice, okay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gladly present chapter 3!**

**I hope it will satisfy you all **** and much much thank you to Glittery Eyed Soul who beta-ed this chapter and as usual always make it better! Well, enjoy this chap everybody!**

**a/n : You do know that I don't own Naruto, right? :P**

**Chapter 3**

"Kazama. Haruno Kazama"

Sasuke frowned. He had not realized that Kazama was bowing towards him until Kazama stood again, Sasuke still deep in his thoughts.

Haruno?

Even before Sasuke had left, he knew that in Konoha there is no other family who had the surname Haruno. Only Sakura and her parents. And Sakura had no sibling as far as he knew. But then who was that child?

'_It can't be true.'_ he thought. Sakura would never break her promise, right? She had promised him that she would never leave Sasuke, no matter what. She was his and he was hers. Trying to think rationally, he guessed that the kid was Sakura's younger brother or maybe a distant relative. He must be.

Moreover the child's surname was Haruno. If Sakura got married, she would have received her husband's surname. There were so many possibilities. Maybe Sakura got divorced? Or her husband died? He thought he was fooled when he thought that Sakura would wait for him forever. She had moved on. She must be happy now. And as usual, he didn't have happiness, Sasuke thought sourly.

"...suke-san. Sasuke-san?"

"What?" Sasuke harshly snapped. He did not mean to but his mouth moved on its own.

Kazama jerked. But he had managed to control his feelings, he felt a little bit hurt because he never got snapped by anyone. He hid it successfully quick and pushed away his anger even though the tears in his eyes tried to escape desperately. He only stared at the man in front of him. And soon Kazama became successfully impassive.

"Kazama, don't mind Tem- urgh i mean Sasuke, he's just being himself, you know? He just ca-"

"I'm going to go to Auntie Hinata, bye Uncle Naruto, Sasuke-san." He left quickly without waiting for an answer. Kazama turned his back and walked towards the door.

Kazama stormed past Sasuke. Like Sasuke wasn't in the room.

"Kazama-chan..."

The boy stopped. But not for long, and soon he left the room and didn't look back.

"TEME!"

"Hn."

"Why on earth did you have to be snappy? Idiot!" Naruto said, irritated. Hell, if Sakura knew that her only child got snapped by Sasuke or anybody, he didn't dare imagine what Sakura would do.

"He's only a little boy, Teme... I never saw Kazama become so impassive like that, he's hurt, you know? He just called you and all he got was—"

"His surname is Haruno, isn't it?" Sasuke cut off Naruto's rambling. Sure he felt guilty when he saw the hurt in Kazama's eyes, but he didn't let it show. Besides he was curious about the relationship between the kid and Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Idiot, do I have to repeat myself?" He asked his ex-teammate.

"Err, yeah, why do you—"

"It means that he's related to Sakura. Where is Sakura, Dobe?"

Naruto knew as soon as Sasuke came to his office, he would ask about their cherry blossom. He knew that he couldn't avoid Sasuke for that matter. He had to be honest even though the truth might hurt but it's still better than a lie.

"Teme, promise me you won't interrupt me until I'm done, okay?"

Sasuke just gave Naruto a look that said i-have-manners-unlike-you look. But worry passed through Sasuke. From the tone of voice Naruto used and how tense Naruto acted, he got feeling that whatever news he was going to learn, wasn't good.

"Teme? I have to reassure myself, just promise me something."

"Cut the crap, Dobe. I promise I won't interrupt your fucking explanation." Sasuke said, becoming impatient.

"Okay, now Sakura... I don't know how to tell you, Teme..." He said slowly in a voice that sounded like a whisper.

But Sasuke could clearly hear Naruto's answer, to his frustration. Sasuke's patience wearing thin.

"Dobe..." he gritted his teeth.

"We lost her, Teme!" Naruto shouted. And he couldn't held his emotion anymore. He fell down in a kneeling position, tears prickling in his eyes as his hand covered his head. He had tried to accept the fact but the feeling of hurt was still there.

"What do you mean you lost her, Naruto?" He ignored the fact that Naruto fell down in front of him in tears. All he cared about was where Sakura was.

"We lost her on a solo mission, it was S-rank, we had tried to replace her but only she was capable of doing that mission and she was persistent—"

A loud noise was heard throughout the Hokage tower. The ANBU guarding the tower considered entering but refrained from doing so.

"S-Rank huh? You tried? Did you fucking try to stop her? Did you, huh?"

Suddenly the table which belonged to the Hokage broke into pieces. There, Sasuke stood, his knuckles burning white. He asked Naruto quietly, each word full of venom. His mouth tasted bitter.

"You said that _you_ will protect her? You filth! You promised nothing! You fucking lost her!" His voice's volume rose in a great level. The Sharingan's tomoes spun wildly, red filled his eyes.

Sasuke lost control. He jumped in front of Naruto, pointing his finger to the blonde's chest.

"You scum!"

With that statement, a punch hit Naruto's chin and sent him to the wall. It hit with a nasty cracking sound. Sasuke's anger spread widely. His Curse Seal appeared slowly, the ugly pattern desperate to get out.

He kicked Naruto. Kicked and punched. He was blinded by his anger. He wished to send Naruto to hell with his Sharingan.

"Te—tem—teme—why do—you—you even—care, huh?" Naruto tried hard to say. It was harder to breathe in his condition.

All of sudden, Sasuke froze. Why? He could only stare, astounded by the blond's stupidity. He didn't care, he loved Sakura, damn it why couldn't people see it? He _loved_ Sakura. He wasn't the man to confess his love openly. He was afraid that if he showed his love he'll lose it.

"Tell me, Teme—why do you even care? I know I'm the one who should be guilty, if I had second chance I would've tried to stop her. Even if I had to trade my soul for hers, even if it cost me my life to get her back, I would've gladly given it. I love her, she's like the sister I never had, don't you dare to say that I didn't regret what I did. You can say I'm a scum, a liar, a beast, evil, everything, I don't mind it. I deserve it. I _love_ her! Enlighten me, Teme... why do _you_ even care about Sakura-chan? When you were the one who left her, abandoned her, treated her like trash, took away her innocence, left her alone with Kazama, I'm sorry Teme, I love you for sure, as a brother, you were the first who didn't treat me like a disease because of my Kyuubi, I just..." Naruto felt relieved. He realized that his word undoubtedly hurt Sasuke, but what exactly can you expect from the truth besides hurt?

He stared his not-blood-related brother who stood silently.

"Naruto-kun..."

His head found the voice. He knew that somehow Hinata would passed the ANBU even though he had told to them to prevent any intruder even when the situation was bad. He had no doubt that Hinata noticed the situation from the hospital which was separated from the Hokage tower only by a street.

"Daijobu?"

Naruto could only nod. His breath became harder and his stomach felt like a hundred of kunai's stabbed it.

"Sasuke-san?"

Not even sparing her a glance, Sasuke had managed to get out. Two pairs of eyes could only watch in silence.

Sasuke was faster than ever. He jumped through branch to branch. He felt like he was flying. All of his thoughts spinning around in his brain. He was in denial. Somehow he felt like he didn't want to believe. But deep in his heart, he knew that he was afraid. Afraid of truth, afraid of emotion, afraid of the future, afraid of everything.

In a blink of eye, Sasuke stood in front of the memorial stone. A reminder of those who died for honor and died being a loyal Konoha ninja. It was a stone made from granite and was full of name's.

His eyes looked for his cherry blossom's name, although he was hoping that he wouldn't find it there.

"_Asuma..."_

_Haruno Sakura!"_

And his worst nightmare came true.

In the memorial stone, a beautiful name, much like the person who had it, was beautifully engraved in the stone.

"_Haruno Sakura."_

And Sasuke's heart felt like it had been pull out. The world, his world, collapsed. A sob left his mouth and he didn't even try to stop it.

**Ps.**

**How? I'm curious about your comment or review!**

**Let me hear your opinion, okay? Since we cannot see each other... Thank you so much! **


	4. Chapter 4

AN

So here I am, apologize for my tardiness! *bow

In fact, I do really need BETA for this story. In case you read this or have reference about it, PM me for further information.

Deepest gratitude for those, even only read this, more deepest for giving me information. Please I need this.

Thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay!**

**Forth chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I am sorry for my lateness, it just sometimes I have difficulities to manage my time and you know Beta Read problem. However thousand thanks goes to Inume-Blue, who have helped me to proof read this chap so you all of reader won't bothered by my stupidity of grammar.**

**Aa- I guess thats all. Enjoy!**

For the first time in years, he cried. He sobbed. He thought about the unfairness of it all. Why couldn't he be happy just this once? Just this once he had wanted find happiness instead of drowning in the darkness. Tears streamed down his face yet he kept silent. The constant burden in his heart felt heavier than it ever had before. The pain was at its peak.

Sasuke never regretted the decision to revenge his family. Nor did he really regret his failed attempt to sever his bonds with the people he cared about. After all, he knew that he would never find peace if he couldn't avenge his clan. On the other hand the thing he did regret was the time lost with Sakura. He could no longer live with her. Back when he was still with his team Hebi, he had dreamt of a peaceful life with her, living by her side. Together they wouldn't revive his clan, they'd build a family. He had gotten the best sleep of his life the night he had that dream. He realized that Sakura would always be his dream whether he was asleep or awake.

A thought flashed through his mind.

Was it Karma? Because of the people he had killed? The things he'd done?

No one knew.

He just stood there. He ignored the passing time. The minutes turned to an hour. The hour turned to hours. The tears had already dried, yet the hurt in his heart would not go away. Slowly he finally sank to the ground against a tree. The weather seemed to grieve too. The wind blew against his face softly.

Sasuke tensed when he heard the approaching footsteps. He listened carefully to them and tried to discern the chakra. They were small steps for sure, but the chakra confused him. He jumped up into the branches of the tree to watch.

_Kazama?_

Like a schedule, coming to the memorial stone had become a habit. It did not matter what happened or how he felt. He always came. No matter if it was sunny, rainy or windy like today. He's feet would always bring him here. Before his mother died it was a daily activity for them to sit together and tell each other of their day. And death did nothing to stop that.

Kazama clutched the bracelet his mother had given him in his hand and knelt down to pay his respects before he began to talk.

"Mummy…" he sniffed a little.

"…I saw you last night in my dream. But it was a short dream. You know I loved it when you gave me long hugs. So do you think you can stay longer for the next one? I promise I've been being good okay?"

The little boy bent and placed a single flower on the stone, a lily.

"…Mum, there was this man and he snapped at me. I know you always said to be strong, have patience and keep a clear head but even though I don't always understand how I will try to do what you said mummy. I'm angry with him and I know you said it's not good to hold on to anger. Even though you did throw Uncle Naruto out the window that one time…" Kazama continued, he story going on and on.

Little did he know that the very man he was angry with was eavesdropping a few feet above him.

Kazama began to whisper then but Sasuke caught every word.

"…you know mummy his hair looks very funny, like a chicken butt. Yet he looks kind of like me. Do you think he…what's the word? Copycatted me?" Instead of feeling offended Sasuke was actually amused with the little boy who was slowly standing up.

"I miss you Mummy, I will always love you." Kazama said hugging the stone and giving it a kiss as if it were his mother Sakura.

As he watched the scene below him, Sasuke couldn't help but stare. Ever since his clan's massacre, he understood the feeling of loss Kazama felt. He suddenly had an intense urge to jump down, pull the boy into a hug, and tell him everything was going to be okay eventually. Just as he decided to give into it, someone's shout stopped him.

"Yo Kazama!"

Kazama turned and smiled as his uncle came striding up to him

"Uncle Naruto." Kazama said. He hugged his Uncle tight.

"Oww. Kazama…" Naruto winced

"Doushite, Uncle are you hurt?" Kazama asked worriedly.

"I have a few broken bon-"

"Come on Dobe, you are whining like a little girl." Sasuke approached them seeming to appear out of thin air.

Naruto grinned but Kazama's face had become impassive. Sasuke didn't know why he decided to show himself. Naruto was sure to notice he'd been crying but on the other hand he could not bear to see Kazama looking guilty for things he shouldn't worry about.

"TEME! You're the one who hurt me, ya know!" Naruto accused

"Tsk, it was only little spar" Sasuke explained to Kazama who was looking curious as to what had happened between his uncle and the raven haired snappy man.

"But you didn't have to kick me so hard TEME! Eeh Sasuke, what are you doing here anyway? Were you visiting Sak-" Sasuke cut Naruto off before he could finish that sentence.

"Hn whatever whiny… and konnichiwa Kazama." He added with a nod to the boy

Kazama nodded but the atmosphere became thick with tension between the raven haired man and boy. Naruto was the first to break the awkward silence.

"LET'S GO TO ICHIRAKU!"

"Hn"

"Hn" was the only answer Naruto received.

Both Kazama and Sasuke slipped their hands into their pockets and passed Naruto, leaving him behind. Naruto hurried to catch up to Sasuke.

_"What were you doing in here, Sasuke?"_ Naruto hissed into his ear.

Sasuke ignored his question but turned to look at his orange wearing brother.

_**"Naruto tell me everything you know about Haruno Kazama." **_

**I love when you read till it last lines but a review wouldn't hurt, would it?**

**Tell me if I made Sasuke OOC? Personally, I do not like OOC but well please just share your thought of this story. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

'_Should I tell Sasuke the truth, Sakura? What would you do?' _

Ever since Sasuke had come back to the village, it was all she could even think about. Should she tell Sasuke that Kazama was his son? Was it even her place? Hinata didn't know if Sakura had purposely kept Sasuke in the dark about Kazama or not. She did not want to go against her good friends wishes if that were the case, yet she believed that Sasuke deserved the truth. They both did. Kazama and Sasuke need to move on with their lives. Hinata loved her pink haired friend's son as if he were her own. And while Naruto was a great father figure to the boy, she knew Kazama needed his real father.

Since Naruto was the Hokage they were expected to have an heir. They didn't though, so they had tried to adopt Kazama. However as Hinata was not only the Hokage's wife but Head of the Hyuga clan, she was also expected to produce an heir, a Hyuga heir. She would not be allowed to bring in a child from the Uchiha clan into the noble Hyuga household. The elders wouldn't hear of it. Hinata wasn't one to get angry often, but this pissed her off. She wanted to break the rules. Damn the clans. Damn them all, she wanted to be Kazama's mother. However she deflated when Sasuke showed up. Now, not only did she have to think of what was best for Kazama's future but Sasuke's as well. Sasuke was family too; he was Naruto's brother, even if not by blood. After Sakura's death he was the only one Naruto had left.

Hinata sighed. Her internal battle was not solving anything. She needed to straighten out her thoughts. She needed to talk with someone, someone who Sakura trusted. Someone who knew Sakura best.

"Shizune!" Hinata heard the familiar voice. Just the woman she needed to talk to.

'_Tsunade-sama'_

In a flash she was making her way down the hospital's hallway to the former Hokage, the woman who had been like a mother to Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama." She greeted with a bow.

"Ah how are you Uzumaki-san?"

Hinata blushed, she was still getting used to being called by her husband's family name. She straitened looking at the busty blond woman who was still as young looking as ever.

"I'm well thank you, that is to say…"

"I know, how about we go talk in another room? After I examine you of course." The blond interrupted.

"Y-you know?" Hinata asked

Tsunade only nodded, smiling at her.

"Of course my dear, I know about your condition and Kazama's as well." Tsunade said leading the young woman down the hall.

Ichiraku hadn't change. That was one of the few things that Sasuke recognize. Everything, from the design to the furniture to the memories of team seven's visits, existed in that ramen café. It was topped with a warm and nostalgic feeling.

They choose to sit at the table near the window. In the past they usually sat at the bar however Kazama couldn't reach the top of it even with the help of the tall barstool.

Within a moment after sitting down Naruto was ordering his usual, negi-miso and cashew. Sasuke ordered karaage-chicken and Kazama ordered plain ramen of the kid's menu. Their orders came quickly, the steam rising off the top.

"Itadakimasu" they said in unison.

TAAK!

Sasuke looked down as Kazama accidentally dropped one of his chopsticks. The little boy ducked under the table to retrieve it, brushing it off he went to use it again. Naruto said nothing, continuing to slurp his ramen. Sasuke tried to ignore his disgust and grabbed the boys hand to keep him from dipping the filthy chopstick back into the noodles.

"Don't, it's dirty. Just go get a new one."

Instead of answering him Kazama slid off his chair and hurried off to get a clean chopstick. Sasuke sighed and followed the kid at a distance. He knew for a fact that Kazama was too short to reach counter where they kept extra utensils and napkins.

'_Why is it so high?'_ he mentally complained as he jumped and jumped.

Kazama stretched as far as he could but still could not reach it. He looked around. There was no waiter in sight. That was good by his thinking. He hated having to be helped for such a simple thing. He was a big kid after all. Suddenly a waiter saw his endeavors and began to make his way over to the little boy. Kazama panicked. No he could do it he didn't need help. He jumped higher, faster. Then when the waiter was just a few feet away Kazama was suddenly a lot taller.

He took a new chopstick quickly and turned his head to see who was holding him up. He was surprised to see Sasuke. He patted Kazama's head but kept the boy in his embrace.

"I'm sorry no one was here to help you son get some chopsticks." The waiter said with a bow to the two of them.

The waiter thought they were father and son? Neither one had anything to say to that.

"It's alright." Sasuke answered finally.

"Your son greatly resembles you Sir." the waiter smiled, they looked so alike, besides the eyes.

Sasuke and Kazama, were once again trapped in an uncomfortable silence, again not knowing what to say. Avoiding eye contact, Kazama hugged Sasuke's neck, and buried his face in Sasuke's hair, his back to the waiter. Sasuke nodded to the waiter.

"If you excuse us, he's a bit shy." with that, he left and carried the boy back to their table.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's retreating back and turned when she called out softly to him.

"Naruto."

Naruto stood pulling her into an embrace with a light kiss. Hinata sat in the seat next to him asking about Sasuke and Kazama's whereabouts.

"New chopsticks I guess, Kazama dropped his on the floor. Teme went with him."

"Naruto, shall we?"

Naruto nodded knowing what she was getting at. He knew Hinata wanted to discuss the matter soon. He felt that Sasuke needed to know as soon as possible.

"I talked with Tsunade this morning, she agrees with us. She said Kazama would be showing his Sharingan soon."

With a big smile, Naruto said that he understood. He told her about finding Sasuke at the memorial stone, the invisible tears on his face, and although they were very transparent, Naruto knew Sasuke too well for him to hide it. He also mentioned Sasuke's growing curiosity about Kazama.

Naruto smacked himself in the head "Oh I almost forgot, how did your appointment at the hospital go? You're not sick are you? NOOO- you don't have an incureable disease do you? Do you? Don't leave me alone Hinata!" He continued his rant oblivious to his wife trying to hold back her laughter.

Hinata had been about to tell him the surprise but how was she supposed to tell Naruto when he was being like this?

"I'm pregnant, Naruto." She said interrupting his rant.

Naruto jumped, hugged her tightly, and shouted to the whole room that he was going to be a dad.

The rest of the afternoon meal went smoothly.

Sasuke, whether he heard from Naruto's shout or from when he came back to the table and got an excited proclamation from Naruto, knew that the couple was expecting. They were starting a family.

Kazama was very excited to hear he was getting a cousin, sharing in his aunt and uncle's joyous news. Yet soon the little boy became drowsy and fell asleep in Sasuke's arms. His breathing became slow and steady. He snuggled further into Sasuke's lap before murmuring in his sleep.

"Mummy…"

"We should get going Naruto, Uchiha-san, it's almost dark outside and it's passed Kazama's bedtime." Hinata announced.

"Hn," was Sasuke's famous answer. His eyes moved to Naruto, giving him a sharp questioning look.

"You know Teme, we will tell you as soon as we get home, ne?"

With that they left the cafe, and head to the Uzumaki home.


End file.
